One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by wickedsvufan
Summary: They've taken taken that step towards something great, but what happend when life starts to pull them back? Sequal to Medical Merical Olivia/OFC Alex/OFC Alex/Olivia Friendship
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! So, this is my second L&O SVU story, and a the sequel to Medical Miracle. **_**In other words, in order to understand this story, I would highly recommend reading that story first.**

**I do want to take this time to thank everyone who read and reviewed my first story, and hope this second one lives up to your expectations. Enjoy! **

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will, own any of the SVU characters. The only ones that belong to me are my own ****J **

…...

Elliot couldn't stand still, no matter what he tried to do. He tried sitting down, standing up, but no matter what he did he couldn't control the anxiousness he was feeling.

"Elliot, sit down will you? You're seriously driving me crazy." Kathy Stabler told her husband, as she watched him pace back and forth right in front of her.

"Sorry. I just can't help it." He confessed before taking a seat next to his wife. She had to smile at her husband, he was like a kid on Christmas who couldn't wait to tear open the presents underneath the tree.

Elliot's knee bounced up and down as he sat. Kathy smiled before placing her hand over his leg. "Just breath El. They should be here any minute."

And as she said that, the double doors that were just a few feet away from swung open, and two women dressed in flight attendance uniforms walked out, pulling their luggage behind them. Elliot jumped from his seat and nearly ran towards the doors. He watched as people began to file out of the door and into the larger room. His eyes scanned each face, frantically searching for just one in particular.

Just as the crowed began to thin out, a voice from behind him caused an involuntary smile to spread across his face.

"You look lost Detective." Quickly turning around, Elliot faced his partner for the first time in six months.

And without hesitation, Elliot scooped Olivia up in his arms and spun her around. Olivia let a slight yelp, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Elliot, put me down!"

When he finally did set her back down, he pulled back slightly and really took in her appearance. She looked good. Her hair was no longer the short style he had last seen her in, but was now longer and hung around her face. Her skin was slightly darker from sun, but she still had the same deep, brown eyes, and that heart warming smile. And there was a glow in her features that he had never seen before.

"Ah man, I missed you!" He said before pulling the woman into another bear crushing hug.

"I missed you too El." Olivia said returning the hug.

Six months ago when he got word that his partner was currently on a plane to Africa, he thought for sure he was being played. When he finally realized that his partner really was half way around the world, he was not a very happy man. And he was none to shy to tell Olivia just that when she had finally called him. But once he realized what had drove his partner to Africa, he couldn't be anything but proud and happy for her.

"Alright Elliot, let the girl breath for crying out loud." Kathy pulled her husband from Olivia. "Hey Liv, welcome home." Kathy smiled, giving Olivia a hug of her own.

"It's good to be home." Olivia said, pulling away from the hug and adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"So where's Sidney?"

"She's right here." The doctor said coming to stand next to Olivia.

Sidney looked just as good as Olivia. Her copper colored hair was pulled up into her signature messy bun, her skin supporting a healthy tan, and her deep, green eyes shown brightly. And just like Olivia, she had a glow to her feature that was unmistakable.

"Hey." Kathy greeted the younger woman, also pulling her into a hug. "Did you two have a good flight?"

"Yeah, for the most part. But I for one am ready to fall into bed." Sidney confessed. She always hated this part when she traveled; getting used to the time differences. She turned to Elliot who had a hard look on his face. On the flight home Sidney was a little worried how Elliot would act towards her; seeing as she was the reason his partner had been gone for the past six months.

Swallowing her nerves, Sidney forced a smile. "Hello Detective." For a moment Elliot did not move, didn't even crack a smile. Olivia was about ready to intervene and tell him to get over it already, but the stern look he bore quickly vanished, replaced by a bright smile, and then a strong hug.

"Welcome home doc." Sidney breathed out a sigh of relief and returned the hug.

"So, you guys hungry? Seriously, when was the last time you two had a good old fashioned American burger and fries?" Elliot asked.

All three women couldn't help but laugh at excitement in his voice. Olivia swung her arm around Sidney's shoulders and was about to follow Elliot and Kathy out of the busy airport, when a medium sized man, in a three piece suite, and clear glasses stepped right in front of the pair.

"Dr. Sidney Hall?" The man asked looking between the two women.

"Yes, that's me." Sidney answered.

"Here you go ma'am." The man said, handing Sidney a crisp white envelope.

"Wait, what is this?" Sidney looked up. But the man was already have way across the room. She looked over at Olivia, who simply shrugged.

"Open it." She encouraged. Sidney slid her thumb under the seal and pulled out the letter.

After a few seconds of reading the contents, Sidney covered her mouth with her hand, and felt the blood drain from her face.

"What, what is it?" Olivia asked, clearly confused.

"I-I'm being investigated by the medical review board." She stuttered, not taking her eyes off the letter.

"What, what for?"

Sidney looked up at Olivia. "Medical-Mal-Practice." Olivia's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Well…welcome home." Elliot said.

…...

"Thanks for the ride guys, I appreciate it." Olivia thanked Kathy and Elliot as she set her luggage down in her living room.

"Not a problem, we were happy to do it." Kathy smiled. "Plus, I think Elliot would have had a coronary if he didn't get to see you the minute you got off the plane."

"Ha-ha, funny." Elliot laughed dryly before dropping the rest of his partners bags on the ground. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you need?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I'm just going to crash for a little bit and wait to hear from Sidney." The doctor had left from the airport and headed straight for the hospital to try and figure out what the hell was going on.

"Alright. Well keep us updated huh?"

"You got it." Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"Okay, see you tomorrow partner, you and I have stuff to catch up on." Elliot said pointing a finger at Olivia.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow."

Olivia silently closed the door behind her retreating guests before securely locking the door. Surveying the multiple bags scattered on the floor, Olivia let out a long sigh. _I'll take care of that latter, _she decided. Alex had really been a god send; the ADA had not only taken care of informing her CO and partner of her sudden departure, but she had also talked Elliot into letting her into the detectives apartment so she could send some clothes as well.

Olivia made a mental note to stop by the lawyers office to personally thank Alex…and not just for the clothes.

Making her way further into her apartment, Olivia suddenly realized how glad she was to be home. She stepped into her bedroom and couldn't help but smile as she plopped down face first on top of her bed. She breathed in the familiar scent of her own pillow, and let her mind wander.

The six months she had spent in Africa had definitely been an eye opener for the detective. She had heard about how bad conditions were over there, she had seen the commercials and had even donated some money, but actually being there and seeing how little an average family had was phenomenal.

And then there was Sidney.

Olivia knew how good of a doctor she young woman was, but actually seeing her at work quite literally took her breath away. She was not only talented, but she had such compassion for her patience it was extraordinary. A blind man could have seen how much she enjoyed the work she was doing, and how passionate she became when doing her job; it was one of the many aspects of this remarkable woman that Olivia loved.

The past six months Olivia had gotten to know more about Sidney, and the more she did, the further she fell. And much to her surprise, Olivia found herself opening up to Sidney with such ease that it was unsettling at times.

Olivia smiled before closing her eyes. It was only two in the afternoon, but she was absolutely exhausted, so she figured a nice long nap was in order. Unfortunately, instead of falling right to sleep like she wanted to, Olivia found herself tossing and turning.

After another forty-five minutes, Olivia was about to skip the nap and force herself to do something productive, but she stopped when she heard the "click" of her front door's lock. Training her ears, she heard the soft padding of feet making their way through her apartment and towards her bedroom. She heard her bedroom door slowly creek open, and turning her head Olivia caught a glimpse of the beautiful doctor.

"Hey." Olivia said sleepily.

"Hey yourself. I didn't wake you did I?" Sidney asked as she made her way towards the bed and laid down on the other side of Olivia. Instantly, the detective turned her body and scooped the shorter woman into her arms.

"No, I'm just a little surprised to see you is all. I thought you were going to head back to your apartment." Olivia said softly, running her hand through Sidney's thick hair, pulling it out of it's secure bun, and letting it drape around the doctors shoulders.

"Mmm. I did." Sidney said while closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of the hand running through her hair. "But I couldn't fall asleep. I missed your cold feet too much." The doctor smirked.

"Hey! At least I'm not the one who snores like a freight train." Olivia teased back.

"I so do not snore!"

"Oh, you so do!" Both women giggled.

Olivia stared into the deep, green eyes that she had grown to love.

"So, what happened at the hospital?"

Sidney let out a long sigh, propped her head up with her hand and took Olivia's larger one into her own. "Do you remember that drunk driving accident I got called into just before we left?"

Olivia nodded. Oh yeah, she remembered that day. She also remembered going out of her mind when Sidney disappeared. If Jack had not been there Olivia was sure she would have lost it.

"Well, that son of a bitch kid that caused the whole thing, his daddy apparently is some big corporate executive of some company who has top dollar lawyers. And one of them decided they had a case not only against the hospital but one against me personally."

Olivia didn't like the sound of that. "But wait, I'm confused, you saved the kids life, what exactly could they be so upset over that they want to go after you?"

"Yeah, you would think that saving his life would count for something right." Sidney said dryly. Truth be told she was more pissed off than worried at this point. She felt Olivia tighten her grip on her hand, and immediately felt herself calm down. "I don't know Liv. I have to meet with the lawyers tomorrow, so I guess I'll find out then what this guy _thinks_ he has on me."

Despite the conviction she heard in her voice, Olivia could see in Sidney's eyes that this was bothering her immensely. The accident had shook Sidney hard, and had her second guessing herself, something Olivia could relate to on so many levels.

"Sidney-."

"Liv, really I'm not that worried about this whole thing, angry yes, but not really worried. I did my job. No need to worry."

Olivia wasn't exactly sure who she was trying to convince. She knew first hand how devious lawyers can be.

"Are you going to need to hire a lawyer?"

Sidney shook her head. "The hospital has their own on stand by, precisely for this reason."

Olivia nodded. But instead of pushing the issue, she just brought her lips to Sidney's and kissed her tenderly. She pulled back and could see the familiar bright look return in the green eyes. Olivia smiled, and leaned down for another kiss, a deeper one. The brunette felt the throaty moan emit from the doctor and she quickly rolled on top of the smaller woman.

"Mmm, I thought you were tired?"

Olivia tore her mouth away from Sidney's slender neck and smiled down. "How could I possibly be tired when I have a sexy woman in my bed?"

Olivia reattached her mouth to Sidney's neck. She could feel her pulse begin to accelerate. She felt small hands making their way up her back, leaving goose bumps in their path. It always amazed Olivia how a simple touch from Sidney could make her body react in such a powerful way.

Olivia snuck her own hands under the loose t-shirt Sidney wore and quickly pulled it over the doctors head. All the warmth and love that radiated from those eyes was enough to make both women catch their breaths.

"I love you." Olivia smiled before reaching down and placing a soft kiss on her love's lips.

"I love you too." Sidney smiled back, she never got tired of hearing those three powerful words coming out of Olivia's mouth.

The doctor reached up her right hand to cup the side of Olivia's face and deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding, twirling, dancing. Sidney reached up and tugged at Olivia's shirt. Olivia pulled away and stopped Sidney's hands with her own.

"You wouldn't be trying to distract me now would you doctor?" Olivia accused in a teasing tone.

"Now why would I want to do that detective?" Sidney joked back, before she finished her initial goal in getting Olivia out of her shirt.

As the shirt was tossed aside, Olivia's long brown hair hung loosely around her face. Sidney reached her hand up and ran her fingers through the smooth locks. "Your hair got long."

"That's what happens when I don't cut it for six months." Olivia smirked. "Do you like it better short?" She asked suddenly curious.

"Baby, I would like it if you chose to shave it all off." Sidney told her honestly. "But, I do miss your short hair. Gave you that 'bad-ass cop' kind of look, that was sexy as hell."

"Oh, so you're telling me that I don't look sexy as hell now? Maybe I should call this off right now."

"Don't you dare!" Sidney warned capturing Olivia's lips once again.

Olivia pulled back, and began her trail of kisses down Sidney's neck and onto her chest. Lifting Sidney's body, she unhooked the white bra and quickly threw it aside. She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it gently, feeling a wave or euphoria sweep over her. She had no doubt it would be the first wave of many more to come that night. She licked a trail over to the other breast and ran circles around the erect nipple teasingly. Finally she took it into her mouth and gave it the same attention she had the other. Sidney ran her fingers along Olivia's shoulders and into the soft brown hair.

Reluctantly, Olivia turned her attention away from the taut nipple and made another trail of kisses down the middle of Sidney's body and admired the flat stomach the gorgeous woman. She continued to plant kisses across the doctor's lower abdomen, caressing the little dips close to the hip bones. As she entertained the body beneath her with her lips, her hands removed Sidney's sweat pants and underwear. Once Sidney was completely naked, she slid back up to face her lover.

Olivia couldn't help but let out a low moan as the doctor, began her own oral assault on Olivia's breasts. Olivia closed her eyes as she felt an increase in wetness between her legs. Sidney quickly rid her of her pants and panties and admired the naked form above.

Sidney let go of Olivia's hand and massaged one of Olivia's breasts, thumb and index finger rolling and pinching the erect nipple. Olivia moaned into Sidney's mouth at the sensation and her hips instinctively began to rock against Sidney's thigh. Olivia moved her hand down to the juncture between Sidney's legs. She paused looking for an indication that she should proceed. This became a routine of Olivia's that Sidney came to expect. No matter what they were doing, where or when, Olivia always, in some form or another, ask for Sidney's permission.

Sidney moved her hand over top of Olivia's and pulled her mouth away from hers just long enough to say, "Touch me."

Olivia slid her fingers between her partner's outer lips and took note of how wet she was. She massaged the slick folds and obviously aroused clit, which elicited a deep groan from Sidney. Slowly she slid her middle finger deep into Sidney's core and stroked her languidly. Then she added her index finger and began thrusting harder while her tongue darted in and out of Sidney's mouth, mirroring her hand's movements down below.

With one arm wrapped around Olivia's waist and the other massaging one of the brunettes breasts, she bucked her hips faster and harder into Sidney's hand. She began to feel light headed as she came closer and closer to orgasm. Olivia continued to thrust harder and faster into Sidney's slick folds and felt hot flesh tighten against her fingers as the brunette cried out into her mouth.

Olivia began to slow her movements as she pulled her face back to gaze at the other woman. She rested her hand on Sidney's hip and smiled.

"God you're beautiful." Sidney could feel herself blush, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well Detective Benson, let me show you how beautiful you are."

About an hour later, both women lay in each others arms completely exhausted, but very content. And this time when they laid down, safely in each others arms, neither had trouble falling asleep.

…...

**Ok, there you go! I thought I would start out the story with these two ladies in a happy and content setting! But I don't think it will last too long…;) **

**As always I would love to know what you think. Next chapter I'll get more into what's going on with Sidney, and don't worry, I didn't forget about the lovely ADA ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I have to share this vital piece of information with everyone…my mom and step dad went to Jamaica for their honeymoon just like a week ago, and you will never guess who was staying at the same resort, had dinner with, and even got a picture…TAMRA TUNIE! That's right SVU's very own medical examiner! Just thought I would share that information…haha! Enjoy. **

…...

"Olivia freaking Benson!" Came the enthusiastic greeting as Olivia stepped out of the elevator of the 16th Precinct. An automatic smile spread across her lips as she turned to face her coworker, who had stopped mid stride with a handful of papers.

"Detective Munch!"

Olivia greeted the older man who was supporting a matching smile of his own. He stepped forward and hugged Olivia with surprising strength. Olivia hadn't really realized how much she had missed the veteran Detective until that very moment, and once again an overpowering feeling of relief washed over her; she was glad to be home. Olivia pulled back and could see a spark in the old man's eyes; he was happy to see her too.

"Damn Munch, I didn't think it was possible, but I do believe you've gotten skinnier." She grinned. "I bet if you turned to the side you would disappear." Olivia joked, hiding the bubbling emotion she was feeling.

"That's because you weren't here to make sure I got my daily feeding." Munch shot right back, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Isn't that what Fin's for?"

"Oh, but he holds no candle to you my dear."

Olivia shook her head. "You are incorrigible."

"One of my more enduring qualities." Munch stated while walking backwards, heading towards the file room. "It's good to have you back Liv."

Olivia waved him off as she headed towards the squad room. She pushed open the door and the sound of the hustle and bustle of the squad room, even in the early hours, was like music to her ears. She scanned the room and took note of Elliot's empty desk, but what had caught her eye was the unfamiliar jacket draped over her own chair.

She walked around to her desk and noticed the few pictures she had on her desk were nowhere to be found, but were now replaced by different photos. She picked up one of the black framed pictures; the woman and man in the photo were smiling brightly back in the camera with the ocean clearly in the background.

_What the hell?_

"Hi." A soft voice close to the detective caused her to look up from the photo. "Is there something I can help you with ma'am?"

Olivia taken back by the question, noticed that the woman that was standing before her was the same one in the all the photos scattered around her desk. She was around Olivia's height, dark blond hair pulled up into an elegant ponytail, and dressed in black dress pants, white button-up blouse and a black blazer. She was young however, maybe late twenties, but bore striking features that were difficult to miss.

"Um, I-." Olivia attempted to answer while her brain was trying to catch up with her mouth.

Misreading where Olivia's hesitation had come from, the strange woman set the coffee she was carrying on Olivia's desk and placed her hand gently on Olivia's elbow. "Why don't you take a seat and just try and relax okay, and you can tell me what happened."

Hey Liv!" Olivia whipped her head up to see Fin's dark eyes staring back at her with a slight smile on his lips. "When did you get back?"

"Um, yesterday afternoon." Olivia replied, still completely confused.

Fin tossed the files he was carrying down on his own desk and walked over to give her a hug. She returned the hug generously, taking note of the bewildered look the strange woman was giving the pair.

Fin pulled back and gave Olivia a once over. "Damn girl, you look good."

Olivia gave the man raised eyebrow. "Between you and Munch, I'm beginning to think the two of you have had absolutely no interaction with a woman since I left."

"Nah, you're just the only girl worth paying much attention to." Fin joked.

"Ouch." The young woman added from behind. As if noticing her for the first time, Fin spun around to face the blond.

"You too of course." He added quickly, before adding a toothy grin.

"Nice save." The blond said as she picked up her coffee, taking a generous sip.

Fin laughed. "Oh, my bad. This is probably the first time you two have met each other." Fin suddenly realized the look on Olivia's face. "Detective Olivia Benson, this is Detective Annika Anderson."

"Detective?" Olivia repeated dumbly, while still being somewhat polite and shaking the _Detectives'_ hand lightly.

"Yeah, I was just transferred here around the same time you left. I have heard a lot about you Detective. From the way everyone talks about you around here, it was as if you were some kind of legend" Annika said with a smile.

_Transferred? _Olivia thought, completely missing the compliment the young woman was trying to give.

"Elliot didn't tell you?" Fin carefully asked, noticing Olivia looked more than mystified. "Ugh oh."

Just then Elliot waltzed into the bullpen with two cups of coffee in his hands and a huge smile on his face. The smile however, quickly vanished as he caught the three pairs of eyes looking at him accusingly. "Oh shit."

Before anything else could be said Captain Cregan's booming voice cut in as he walked up to the group. "Benson, good to have you back." He said with a slight nod.

"Good to be back sir."

"Good to hear, because we just got a call. Vic's at Bellevue. You and Fin get on it. Stabler, you and Anderson go back and re-interview your witness on the Henderson case."

_Fin?_ Instead of arguing, Olivia made her way out of the station, pushing past Anderson and giving Elliot a cold stare, with Fin right on her heels.

"Well, that went well." Annika said once the pair were out of ear shot.

…...

"Diane, could you please file these for me?" Sidney asked the nurse who was seated behind the desk.

"Of course Doctor." Diane said taking the file from Sidney. "Busy day?"

"Ha! An emergency laparoscopic cholecystectomy, and twotonsillectomy, and it's barley even noon." Sidney said sarcastically.

"Got to love it." Diane smiled before turning to do as she was asked.

Sidney was scribbling on a few forms when she felt a presence scoot up next her.

"So did you miss me?"

"For the hundredth time, yes T.J I missed you." Sidney answered her friend without lifting her eyes from the form.

"Yeah, but exactly how much? A little bit, a lot, or so much you wouldn't even think twice about leaving me again?" The young ER doctor teased, while leaning his forearms on the flat surface of the desk.

Sidney shut the file and pushed it aside before looking up at her friend. "Keep it up and I'll be on the next plane back."

"Ouch." He clutched his chest in mock offence. She would never say it out loud, but Sidney did miss him quite a bit. In fact, she missed this place in general. She loved the experience she got while in Africa, and would not trade it for anything; but she knew this is where she wanted to be.

"So how's your better half?" T.J asked. Sidney arched her eyebrow in surprise. "What?" He asked.

_My better half huh? I like the sound of that. _Sidney grinned. "She's fine. Happy to be home, and I'm sure happy to be back at work."

"I still can't believe you got her do go with you."

_Neither can I. _

T.J took note of the distant look Sidney got on her face. _Interesting. _"So, when do have to go to that meeting with the blood sucking amebas that the hospital pays an ungodly amount of money to?" He asked changing the subject.

"If you are referring to my meeting with the lawyers, that would be in about ten minutes. I'm actually heading down to the conference room now." Sidney said pushing herself off the desk and headed towards the elevators.

"Wait! The meetings here?" T.J asked catching up to her.

"Yeah. Don't look at me I didn't request it, Gates did." Sidney said refereeing to the Chief of surgery. "I'm guessing she wanted home court advantage." The elevator doors swung open and Sidney pushed her way into the crowded cart.

"Let me know how it goes, and good luck." T.J gave Sidney a supportive smile before disappearing behind the closing doors.

Minutes later, Sidney found herself walking into an already semi crowded conference room. The room wasn't anything special; a spacious room with a long table located in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it on either side. At the far end of the room, there was one large window that looked out over the city, and a few plotted plants spread sporadically to give off a more comfortable atmosphere.

"Ah, Dr. Hall, come in, come in." A rather thin woman in a white lab coat said when she saw Sidney enter the room.

"Sorry I'm late Chief, I was pulled into an emergency."

Sidney explained as she came to stand next to her boss. Chief Gates wore a knee length skirt, with a bright blue blouse under her white lab coat. Her thin frames rested on her face nicely, intensifying her sharp hazel eyes. Her shoulder length dark, hair rested around her face in light waves, reveling hints of grey. She was a very strong very intelligent woman, and an amazing doctor; working her way up through the ranks to get where she is today, and Sidney had the up-most respect for her.

"No need to apologize, it's seems our friends have yet to make themselves present anyway." Gates said referring to the people who were putting a monkey wrench in Sidney's day. "Anyway, Sidney Hall, I would like you to meet Steven Binder, and Dan Cormack. They will be representing us in this bogus proceeding."

"Nice to meet you." Sidney shook each mans hand firmly. Steven Binder was in his mid to late fifties, black rimmed glasses, with a receding hair line. Dan Cormack on the other hand, didn't seem to be that much older than Sidney, full head of dark black hair, piercing blue eyes and one of those thousand watt smiles. Sidney would easily call him attractive by any standards. They both however wore nicely tailored suites that Sidney was sure cost more than she made in a year.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Dr. Hall. I just wish it were under different circumstances." Dan said with a smile, and hanging onto Sidney's hand a little longer than necessary.

"Yes, but like I told Chief Gates, I have looked over all the transcripts from that day and I am very confident in saying you and the staff did everything by the book." Binder said while pushing his glasses up his nose.

Sidney nodded as she placed her hands deep in her pockets. Butterflies started to swarm in her stomach. "Don't worry, this should all be over soon. You know how some people can be, they are just looking for print, or a quick buck." Gates said with disgust.

"But there is something that I just don't get. The kid lived, why would they be looking into a medical-mal-practice suite?"

Before Sidney's question could be answered the main door swung opened and three middle aged men with briefcases walked in, followed an older man whose appearance screamed money.

"Doctors, Councilors." One of the men with the briefcase greeted with a slight nod of his head. "Allow me make introductions. Brian Rook, Seth Kelly, and I am Michel Simpkins. We represent our client Ian Brenan." The older lawyer said as he laid a hand gently on the shoulder of the man without a briefcase.

"And I'm sure you all know my son, Blake Brenan." Ian said as all eyes turned to see a young man in a wheelchair being pushed into a wheelchair.

Sidney felt her knees grow weak as she watched the young man whom she had saved just a few months ago, stop next to his father.

"Well, shall we get started?"

…...

Olivia and Fin made their way down the long hallway of the busy hospital. Fin kept glancing at Olivia, she hadn't said a word since they had left the precinct, nor had she changed her expression.

"She's a good cop Liv." Fin said. He knew Olivia was pissed at her partner and he couldn't really blame her.

Olivia caught Fin's eye, and for the slightest moment he caught sight of something that he did not recognize. But, just as quickly as it had appeared it vanished behind a mask of confidence and determination.

The conversation ended when Olivia pushed open a door and entered the exam room.

"Sarah Meyers?"

"Y-yes?"

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Tutuola, we're from Special Victims. We just want to ask you a few questions about your attack." Olivia said calmly to the woman sitting on the hospital bed in nothing but a thin, paper gown.

"Um, yeah okay." Sarah was very young; early twenties, long dark hair with matching eyes.

"Just walk me through what happened last night alright?"

Sarah folded her hands in her lap, took a shaky breath before finally lifting her gaze towards the two Detectives.

"Um, my last class ran kind of late, I didn't get out of there until after 7."

"You're a college student?" Fin asked, while scribbling notes in his small notebook.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, third year at NYU; psychology major." Sarah explained with a brief smile. "Anyway, my professor surprised us with a pop quiz which is why the class ran late. Afterwards, I let myself into the building and I had just put my key in the lock when someone came up behind me put something against my head; he said it was a gun, and that he would shoot me if I made any noise." Sarah let out another shaky breath, trying to calm herself before continuing. "He pushed his way into the apartment, pushed me down on the floor and locked the door behind him. Before I really knew what was happening he was on top of me, pulling at my pants."

The young woman was losing her control quickly. She shut her eyes tight, willing the tears to go away. Olivia attentively stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on Sarah's shoulder. "It's okay Sarah, take your time."

Sarah seemed to calm down a bit, but she kept her eyes closed. "I was too afraid to move much, and I remember hearing somewhere that if this was to ever happen that you shouldn't fight back. But when he hit me, it hurt so much that I couldn't help but cry out. So he hit me over and over, and over." Sarah lifted the gown slightly to expose her stomach that was covered in deep, dark, purple bruises.

"He had the gun next to my head, the entire time threatening to shoot me. But when he…finished, he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and put into my thigh…the next thing I remember I woke up the next day still on the floor. The only thing I noticed was missing was my purse." All of a sudden Sarah's eye snapped open. "Oh my god! My extra set of keys were in my purse; Lauren doesn't know what happen, if she goes back to the apartment-."

"Alright, alright," Fin said trying to calm the hysterical woman. "Whose Lauren?"

"M-my roommate. She's a bartender at Slims, it's a bar a few blocks away from campus."

"Okay, we'll send a patrolmen over the bar to inform Lauren." Fin explained pulling out his phone to make the intended call.

"Sarah, did you happen to get a good look at him?" Olivia asked with hope in her voice. But the young woman shook her had.

"No, he was wearing some sort of ski mask, and it was dark."

"Okay; do you remember any other distinct features? What about his eyes, or his smell? An aftershave maybe?"

"He had brown eyes, dark brown eyes. Um, I guess he smelled like some type of cologne, and he was about average height and weight…I'm sorry I just didn't really get a good look at him."

"Hey, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for." Olivia sternly said, kneeling slightly to the woman's level.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you have anyone who can stay with tonight?"

"My parents live all in Jersey. But I have a few friends who I can call." She shrugged.

Sarah was shutting down, and Olivia knew it. "Alright Sarah, we'll let you get some rest, but we still need some more information from you if you wouldn't mind coming to the station tomorrow morning."

"Excuse me Detectives, but I'm here to do a follow up on Ms. Meyers." A middle aged man in green scrubs and a white coat said as he poked his head into the small room.

"No problem, we're done for today." Fin said, snapping his notebook closed for emphasis. The doctor stepped forward as Fin headed for the door.

"You did good Sarah. I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia encouraged, before following her partner out, while the doctor began his follow up procedure.

"Violent SOB." Olivia spat as she and Fin began to make their way down the hospital hall. "He got off on beating the shit out of her."

"Yeah, but did you notice he didn't touch her face, there is not a bruise or a scratch. And a syringe? I have never heard of a perp using one of those."

Olivia nodded, she had to admit that was a bit strange. "Well, hopefully she will be able to give us some more background info after she has calmed down a bit."

Fin agreed, he looked down at his watch. "What do you say we drop the rape kit off at the lab and then head to the crime scene?"

…...

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here, as you are all well aware, my clients are suing both Mercy West Hospital and Dr. Hall personally for the failure to act sufficiently regarding Blake Brenan." Michael Simpkins quickly explained as he sat back in his chair.

"And we're hoping you have proof to support this claim." Dan Cormack said with an underline tone.

"As you can see, the evidence is relatively clear, the boy is in a wheelchair and will be for the rest of his life." Ian Brenan spoke up.

"Sir, it clearly says in the report here, that your son came into the hospital with sever head trauma, are you trying to tell me that this is simply isn't an unfortunate cause of that?" Steven Binder spoke.

A stack of files were set down in the middle of the table. "I have sworn affidavits from 5 different license surgeons stating that the specific injuries Blake sustained could have in no way caused his current physical state."

Sidney shifted uncomfortable in her seat, Blake Brenan had not stopped staring at her since she he rolled in the room. He really didn't look much different since the last time she had laid eyes on him six months ago, except for the ruffled beard he was now trying to grow.

The hospitals two lawyers thumbed through the offered papers. "This does not prove that Dr. Hall had acted unprofessionally. In fact, your doctors don't even give a reason for your clients misfortune."

"Dr. Hall has a history of letting her current emotional state cloud her professional judgment."

"Excuse me?" Sidney spoke up for the first time. She felt a restraining hand from her boss rest on her forearm.

"I have witnesses who have agreed to testify that the day Blake came into this hospital, the ER was absolutely chaotic, there wasn't enough staff on shift thus causing Dr. Hall to sub in." Simpkins accusingly said, looking both at Sidney and Gates. "Do you always leave your ER understaffed Dr. Gates?"

Sidney saw Gates clench her fists and smile tightly. " Never. But, did you ever stop to think that the only reason my ER seemed _chaotic_ was because of _your_ clients actins?"

"Enough." Dan stepped in. "Mr. Simpkins, what exactly are you looking to get out of all of this?"

_What? Is he seriously considering settling with this prick? _Sidney thought a little shocked.

"It's very simple. We want the hospital to financially compensate the Brenan family."

_Well figured that._

"And for Dr. Hall to give up her medical license."

"What?" The doctor yelled once again, leaning her forward in her seat. "How can you have the audacity to even ask something like that?"

"It's quite simple Miss Hall…you put my son in a wheelchair." Ian Baxter said locking eyes with Sidney.

"And your son put eight kids in the morgue." Sidney spat with venom dripping from her voice.

"I think we're done here. See you in court." Ian ended the meeting by standing up and walking out of the room, with his lawyers and son in tow.

"Please tell me that was not as bad as it looked." Gates stated once the door clicked shut.

"Don't worry, we'll get our investigators to look into these files. But I am a little nervous about these witnesses, says here some of them are hospital employees."

_Perfect._

Sidney ran her hands over her face, this could not be happening. "Dr. Hall, I really don't think you should be worried."

"Shouldn't I? They just said they want me to give up my career."

"Most likely a scare tactic." Dan explained, he turned in his seat and gave Sidney his full attention. "Just trust me to do my job alright?"

Sidney stared back at the young lawyer, his expression was light, and his grin reassuring. _What other choice do I have?_

…...

"Hey stranger." Olivia said to the back head of a long blond haired woman.

Turning around, Alexandra Cabot's blue eyes sparkled. "Long time no see Detective." The cool voice responded. The familiarity of the ADA's presence was a welcome relief to Olivia. With slight hesitancy, the women embraced each other in a welcoming hug.

"It's probably a good thing I got here first, I don't think I would have even recognized you." Alex said motioning to Olivia's long, dark locks. The pair followed the waiter to an empty table and sat down.

"Yeah, it got long." Olivia said, subconsciously running her fingers through her hair. Pushing her frustration with Elliot to the side, Olivia had called Alex after going through Sarah Meyers apartment, to see if the ADA would be interested in going to lunch.

The pair quickly placed their order and settled into somewhat natural topics. Alex, telling the latest gossip that had seeped its way through the court house walls, and Olivia telling stories of the amazing sights she got the privilege to see while in Africa. Six months was a long time, and even though, the two woman's friendship seemed to be building before the detective left, Alex wasn't entirely sure where she stood with her now.

"I still can't picture it. Olivia Benson, die hard city girl in the middle of the vast wilderness." Alex joked as she picked at her food.

"Well, you better believe in councilor, I became quite the natural outdoorsy kind of girl. I even have pictures to prove it." Olivia smiled while sitting up straighter in her chair.

"I'm going to have to see it to believe it Detective." Alex giggled, taking a sip of water.

"Oh don't worry about that. Sidney took enough pictures to choke a horse." Olivia explained brightly.

Olivia caught Alex's eye as she mentioned her girlfriends name, and suddenly became very serious. "Alex, I owe you absolutely everything."

"Olivia-."

"No, I mean it Alex…I just…I mean…" Olivia was never very good at forming her feelings into elaborate sentences, so she just said the most honest thing she could think of. "Thank you." Olivia knew she owed the blond so much more than a simple lunch to thank her, but what could one really do to thank the person who had quite literally helped change your life?

But Alex seemed to grasp the power behind those two words. "Your welcome." Alex's simple understanding was just the familiarity Olivia needed with the day she had been having.

"So what about you councilor, you seeing anyone special?" Alex bowed her head and blushed. "Wow, that good huh?"

Without saying a word Alex held up her left hand, showing off the diamond ring.

…...

It was nearly ten when Olivia walked through her apartment door and wasn't surprised to find out that she wasn't alone. She dropped her keys, coat and shoes by the door before silently making her way to the couch and slumping down next to an exhausted doctor. She took note of the clear glass in Sidney's hand and the opened bottle of scotch on the coffee table.

Reaching out to the bottle, Sidney filled her empty glass full of the deep, dark liquid, then passing it to Olivia. Without hesitation Olivia took the offered glass and helped herself to a generous drink.

"So…how was your day?"

…...

**Sorry it took me so long to update, damn finals are kicking my you know what! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you guys rock! And sorry for the long wait; but now that finals are over I am officially on summer vacation I hope to update more often!**

**Enjoy! **

…...

"Amy, have the files on the Larson case come in yet?"

"Yes ma'am, they are on your desk." Alex Cabot nodded her appreciation as she took the offered coffee from her assistant while walking into her office. "And Seth Rodriguez called; he wants to talk to you about a deal."

_Ha! Of course he does. His client was stupid enough to leave both his semen and his fingerprints at the crime scene. _"Call him back and set up an appointment. Any other messages?"

"Um, your mother called; she wants to know if you and Mason are still planning on coming to dinner tonight."

The blond ADA groaned internally; she had completely forgot about her dinner plans with her parents and fiancé. "Um, I'll call her back myself. Anything else?" The young, red head shook her head. "Alright. I have an arraignment in about an hour; can you do me a favor and write up a few drafts for my meeting with Rodriguez?"

"Yes of course." Amy said before turning around and heading for the office door. "Oh, I never did congratulate you." Alex looked up at Amy and gave her a confused look. "On your engagement. Mason's a lucky guy."

Alex gave her assistant a small smile as she felt her thumb crease the silver medal on her ring finger. "Thanks Amy." And without another word Alex found herself alone in her office.

Alex slumped down in her desk chair, studying the diamond ring on her finger. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea that she, Alex Cabot, was engaged. It wasn't that she wasn't happy, she loved Mason, and knew they would make a great couple. She just never saw herself as the settling down type; but things change, just look at Olivia. The ADA never thought she would see the day when the headstrong woman would turn into putty over a woman.

Alex's mind drifted back to her lunch with the detective.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Wow." Olivia gasped as Alex held up her left hand to show off the ring.**_

"_**Yeah, I know." Alex agreed, keeping her eyes locked on Olivia's face. She kept looking for some type of sign from the detective; for some reason she found herself wanting Olivia's approval.**_

"_**So, um…who is…" **_

"_**Mason Douglas." Alex could see Olivia trying to place the name. "He's a stock broker; he came with me to the NYPD benefit last year."**_

"_**Oh, the guy who looked like he belonged in a Calvin Cline ad?"**_

_**Alex had to chuckle a little at the detectives description. Yet, it was true, Mason was a health nut who worked out regularly. "Yeah that's the one."**_

"_**I didn't even know you two were dating." There was an undertone to Olivia's statement that Alex couldn't place.**_

"_**We dated for about a year and then decided to take a break, then picked things back up about six months ago."**_

"_**I see." Olivia said. Alex could tell there was something Olivia wanted to say, but remained silent. Then it was if someone had flipped a switch in the detective. She met Alex's eyes and smiled brightly. "Well Councilor, I think congratulations are in order."**_

_**Alex grinned. "Thank you."**_

"_**So, when do I get to meet prince charming?"**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Alex let out a frustrated breath; why was she so concerned over this whole thing all of a sudden? And why did she seek approval from the detective? Hell why was she seeking approval from anyone for that matter? She never cared what others thought of her before… She shook her head and grabbed one of many files scattered on her desk.

_Time to get back to work._

…...

Olivia made her way into the precinct a little after seven gripping a hot cup of coffee in her hand. Her first day back wasn't exactly how she had envisioned it would be, and apparently Sidney's wasn't either.

She cast a quick glance at the back of Elliot's head before turning her attention towards her desk and noticed that _she_ was still there, talking quietly on the phone.

She made a b-line for her locker and quickly put her stuff away. She could see Elliot out of the corner of her eye quickly stand and walk towards her.

"Not now Elliot." Olivia told him before he could even open his mouth.

"Liv hear me out-." He tried, ignoring her warning.

"Elliot I'm serious. I don't want to talk right now."

"Well _when_ do you want to talk about it? Because if you keep ignoring my phone calls-."

"Hey Liv!" Fin yelled from across the room. "Our interview is in room 2."

Olivia nodded in his direction. "Duty calls." She quickly said before following Fin.

"Olivia…damn it."

"Still not talking to you huh?" Annika said as she stood.

"Yeah…so who was on the phone?" Elliot said as he ran his hand over his face, forcing the problem with his partner to the back of his mind.

"It was the lab. They got something on the knife."

"Alright, let's go."

**Interview Room**

"Hey Sarah, how you feeling today?" Olivia said as she walked into the small room; pad and pen nestled under her arm.

"I'm okay." Sarah said in a rather strong voice. Olivia quickly took in her appearance; she was wearing a loose fitting sweatshirt, a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the bags under her eyes told the detective she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

_Not that I'm surprised._

"I'll try and make this as painless as possible." Olivia soothed as she made herself comfortable in the chair across the table from Sarah.

"Yeah right. We all know that's a thin promise." A new voice cut in. Walking into the room holding a plastic cup was a woman Olivia had never seen before. She was around Sarah's age, short sandy blond hair, styled much like the detectives. She was a little thicker than Olivia but just as tall.

"Lauren…" Sarah said in a small warning tone before turning her gaze back to Olivia. "Detective Benson, this is Lauren my roommate." Olivia watched as Lauren walked over to Sarah hand her the cup of water and resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sarah gave her friend a small smile in thanks.

"I asked her to come with me, I hope that's okay?"

Olivia smiled. "Of course. Okay, I'm just going to start off by asking you a few questions alright?" Olivia said diving back into the interview. Once she got the affirmative nod from Sarah, she took out a pen and flipped to a new page in her notebook.

"Sarah, you told me last night that the man who attacked you held a gun to your head, do you think you could describe it to-."

"10mm automatic." Olivia raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Oh, Lauren is law enforcement major at John Jay, I guess I just picked up on a few things." Sarah explained.

Olivia looked over at Lauren who nodded her confirmation. "I'm always leaving books and notes lying around the apartment."

Accepting this explanation she scribbled down the information on her pad. _Damn_, _that's one hell of a powerful gun._

"Alright Sarah, you told me last night that you got home from your class later than normal; did you happen to notice anyone following you?"

"No, but I wasn't really paying that close of attention; I was exhausted, I just wanted to get home."

"Do you know anyone who might want to hurt you? Maybe someone with a grudge?"

Olivia watched as Sarah try and think of a name. "No one that I think would be angry enough to do…this." Olivia watched as Lauren placed a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder, and easily caught the spark flash between the two.

_Roommate…right._

"Anyone you could think of Sarah, anyone at all?" Olivia pushed.

Sarah began to shake her head no once again but Lauren jumped in. "Well, what about that guy in your med class? The one who reamed you a knew one after learning about your thesis paper?"

"You mean Kyle?" Sarah looked at her friend.

"Who's Kyle?" Olivia asked.

"Some punk who thought he would be a tough guy and threaten Sarah because of some paper she wrote; can you believe that?" Lauren explained in astonishment.

"What paper?"

This time Sarah spoke. "For one of my psychology med classes. But it was a controversial topic, he was entitled to his opinion."

"Why are you protecting him?" Lauren bitterly.

"What did you write about?" Olivia asked before an argument between the two women broke out.

Sarah was silent for a few moments before answering. "Whether or not violence is genetically inherited."

Olivia paused for a brief second; she felt her mouth stating to become dry.

"There have been successful studies indicating that there actually may be a _violent_ gene. I mean think of the possibilities if we were to discover it? We could get the people who have the gene into therapy before they can hurt anybody." Sarah said rather enthusiastically.

_Well that answers my question to which side of the argument your on._

Two taps on the two-way mirror interrupted whatever question was to be asked next. "Excuse me." Olivia said as she stood up from the table and left the room. She saw Fin standing next to the ME who held a file in her hand.

"Hey Melinda, what's up?"

"I got the lab results back from blood sample they took from Sarah to try and figure out what it was that your perp injected her with.

"And…?"

Melinda read the file that she held in her hand. "Does the drug Mefoquine mean anything to you?" Olivia shook her head. "It's used to treat malaria."

"Malaria? Why the hell would our perp inject her with that?" Fin asked completely confused.

Olivia was wondering the exact same thing. "Are there any harmful side effects or something?"

"Just the usual; diarrhea, dizziness, drowsiness, headache, lightheadedness, loss of appetite, muscle aches, nausea, stomach pain, tiredness, trouble sleeping, vomiting."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I agree." Olivia said to Fin. "But lets say you and I go pay a visit to this Kyle guy."

…...

An hour later the two NYPD detectives pulled the unmarked car into the parking lot of NYU and quickly made their way into the large building. They bypassed students rushing to get to and from class.

"Ah, here it is." Olivia towards the closed classroom door. Without thinking twice she pushed opened the door and walked in.

"Can I help you?" The instructor stopped his lecture as he saw the two armed detectives walk into his classroom. All eyes suddenly turned towards the door.

Fin and Olivia both held up their badges. "Police; is Kyle Parks in today?"

The professor turned his head away from the door to a young man who was sitting up front; his face becoming beat red. "Kyle, it seems that you are wanted." With only slight hesitation the young man grabbed his stuff before walking towards the cops.

"Mr. Parks I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Tutuola."

After the door latched safely behind, Kyle turned on the pair. "What the hell is this about? You know I don't really appreciate you people pulling me out of class; do you know how much I pay to attend this school?"

"Easy there carrot top." Fin spat. Olivia had to suppress a grin that was threatening to spread across her face at the look the young college student was giving Fin. In reality however, the nick name seemed to fit. Kyle was a short, skinny man with bright red hair and dark rimmed glasses.

"Do you know Sarah Meyers?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, she's in a few of my classes…why?"

"She was attacked in her apartment last night on her way back from class."

Kyle's eyes went wide in surprise. "Oh my god! That's terrible; is she alright?"

"She's fine." Fin said, giving him no other information. "We heard you had a little issue with a paper that she wrote for one of your classes."

Olivia watched the red head as he spoke. "Yeah, you could definitely say that." Kyle shifted his backpack over his shoulder. "I mean, a violent gene, seriously?"

"I take it you didn't agree with her."

"It was an interesting theory, but completely bogus. I wouldn't have had a problem with it if she hadn't gone on to say that if a person were to have this so called gene that they were doomed from the start. She didn't understand, or wouldn't understand the seriousness of her accusations."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine Detective's all the people out there who beat their spouses, rape, abuse. claiming they are innocent of their crimes because they have the _violent _gene and couldn't help themselves."

"No one would ever be held responsible for their actions." Fin realized.

"Yes exactly."

"But I'm confused; this was just a thesis for a class…why get so worked up over that?"

"Because she told me she was going to get her paper published. Can you imagine if this got out into the publics eye?"

Fin and Olivia exchanged looks. "By whom?"

"One of the quack doctors who believe this same hype as she does; Dr. Bradley Thomas…god can you imagine." Kyle shook his head in disgust.

"Kyle, where were you last night between 7 and 9?" Olivia asked.

"You can't honestly believe that I would attack Sarah!"

"Well you did threaten her."

"Doesn't mean I would attack her!" His voice raised in anger as he looked between the two detectives. "After class ended I stopped by the coffee shop just off of campus, The Hut. I got my coffee fix and then I went back to my apartment."

"You live with anyone?"

Kyle let out a frustrated breath. "Bobby Shroder and Nick Lewis. You done wasting your time on me?"

Fin quickly wrote down the two names and gave the boy a sarcastic smile. "Thanks, we'll be in touch."

"You know Kyle," Olivia said before the young man went back into class. "You seem _really_ pissed off about this whole thing…"

She watched as Kyle let off a dark grin. "I just hate to think of all the low lives who put there hands on me over the years use some half ass excused as to why they couldn't control their tempers."

…...

"Thanks Brian." Olivia thanked her old friend as he sat another bottle of beer in front of her.

"No problem. And this rounds on me. Six months without seeing nothing but your partners ugly mug in here, consider it a thank you." The middle aged bartender smiled before clinking his water glass with the detectives bottle. "Ah, speak of the devil." Brian said after taking a drink.

Olivia glanced over her shoulder and watched as her partner took a seat at the empty bar stool next to her. "Hey Elliot, the usual?"

"Yeah, thanks Brian." The man behind the counter reached behind him and set the bottle in front of Elliot before leaving the two partners alone. He's known these two long enough to know when he should make himself scarce.

Silence draped over the detectives; one being too stubborn to let go of her anger, and the other unsure of what to say.

"So you ever going to talk to me again?" Elliot finally asked, taking a long sip of his beer. At first Olivia didn't answer, just continued to peel the label off of her bottle.

"Depends; you going to keep following me until I do?" Elliot caught the undertone underneath the joking manner of his partners words.

"You were gone for six months Liv; you gave no prior warning that you were leaving, we had 8 open cases the captain needed more man power."

Olivia remained silent, and Elliot wondered if she was even listening to what he was saying. He loved Olivia, but he also knew she could hold a grudge if she wanted.

"Everything has changed El." The older detective turned to face his partner who still avoided eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

Olivia drank the last bit of her drink. "Everything's changed; you got a new partner, Alex is getting married, shit even Munch's got a new girlfriend."

"What did you think was going to happen Liv? That everything was going to stay the same?"

Olivia shook her head. "No of course not it's just…I left my life Elliot. I left everything I had ever known. I mean don't get me wrong I love Sidney and I would make the same decision in a heart beat."

"But?"

Olivia looked up and made eye contact with the blue eyed detective. "But now that I'm back surrounded by the job, coworkers, friends, I guess I just miss that old familiar life."

Elliot studied his partner for a few silent seconds. "You know Liv life goes on, people change there is just no stopping it. But what you're not seeing is that your life here never went away, it's still here." Elliot watched the curious look on her face. "The only difference is you. For as long as I've known you, you've been the silent, strong, and very single woman. And now you are sharing your life with this woman. Change is not a bad thing Liv, it's just how you look at it."

Olivia didn't say anything for quite some time; just let her partners words sink in. He was right, she had changed since she met Sidney. She _is_ sharing her life, her career and not to mention her heart with this woman…

"You know, I didn't realize how much I missed your sensitive guy talks." Olivia smiled at Elliot gave a smile of his own.

"Well that's what you get for chasing after your woman." Elliot took a sip of beer. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting home it's late."

"Look who's talking, I know Kathy is going to kick your ass if your late again. Plus, Sid caught the late shift tonight."

Elliot nodded before finishing his beer. "Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow Liv." Elliot laid down a few bills on the bar before turning on his heels and heading for the door.

"Elliot!" Liv called out, stopping him from exiting the building. "I want my desk back!"

…...

**Okay, sorry this wasn't too exciting I just needed to get the facts of the case out there for the story to go where I want it to! Please, tell me what you think! **


End file.
